Hidden Moonlight
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Sam unexpectedly gives her newborn baby to her best friend,Danny. After 15 years, still single, Danny takes care of Sam's daughter. However, after seeing Sam after all these years, Danny finally finds out the truth behind her disappearance. DxS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a beautiful day and, as he walked through the neatly kept streets, he had time to notice the glorious reds and golds of the leaves and to breathe the crisp, clean autumn air. It seemed a perfect town. Most of the houses had large, well-tended lawns leading up to spacious, comfortable homes. The parked cars he saw were relatively new and in good condition- a seemingly perfect town. This seemingly perfect town was Amity Park.

He sighed deeply, before he continued on walking though the broad streets. If only, he thought, he had been in town earlier, his family wouldn't have given him the cold-shoulder over the phone. Looking up at now the darkened sky, he thought conscientiously about his family. First of all, there were his parents, the most caring but strange parents he'd ever meet. His sister who was always there to help him out. As well, his brother-in-law and nephews always knew how to start or end his day. Finally there was his---Before he knew it, he was infront of his house, and infront of his sister.

"Uh hey sis. What's up?" he tried to speak in a casual tone but he knew his sister was in no mood to be friendly.

"You perfectly know what is up. You told us that you would be here yesterday! Do you have any idea how mad Mom and Dad are? Worse, do you know how mad **she** is?" his sister concluded, with a sigh following shortly after. He thought that his sister was very out of character today. Trying not say anything, he just followed his sister into the house.

"Jazz, who was at the door?" a soft, gentle tone of a female came from the living room. Once the siblings reached the living room, they saw who the voice belonged to. Mrs. Maddie Fenton, dressed in her usual ghost hunting costume, sat on the couch reading a magazine.

"Oh it's you. Welcome back Danny," Maddie proclaimed before continuing on her reading.

Inhaling deeply, Danny spoke to his mother in his courteous voice," I know that you are mad..."

"Mad? Danny, that doesn't even cut it! Mom's furious!" Jazz interrupted, glaring dangerously at her thirty-five-year-old brother.

Looking at Jazz in exasperation, Danny continued, "Furious at me that I didn't come here last night as I planned. Is it my fault if the plane got delayed 12 hours!"

Maddie just smiled in response, and Jazz was turned around with her arms crossed. Relieved to be unable to pursue the matter any further, Danny just left the room in a rush.

Danny traveled up the stairs and took a turn on his left, into the second bedroom. Opening the door, the room revealed a frustrated but elegant, charming, young girl at her desk. Flowing jet-black hair flowed down her back as she kept her head in her hands. Gradually, the door opened fully and Danny walked cautiously, careful not to startle her. However, the young girl stood up from her sitting position and went to stand in front of her window sill. She tapped against the iced glass window with the nails on my delicate fingers, in a steady beat. With her other hand, her fingers traced the intricate pattern designed on the window. The moon was glowing above, vivid in the starry night. The only light, at the moment, was emitted from the lamp on her computer table that cast an uncanny glow in her shadowy room. Her violet orbs shimmered in the light as she gazed out in the distance.

Just as Danny was going to call her name, she rose from the window sill. She crept over the tile-covered floor to the full length mirror resting on the wall. Inhaling sharply and the swiftly blowing out, the gust sent dust that had covered the mirror spiraling into the air. Danny gasped as he clearly saw her face and its state in the mirror. Her hair was torn and tangled at every angle possible. Her violet eyes were bulgy and had bangs under them.

Seeing his shocked face's reflection in the mirror, she grunted slightly and turned around. "I see you finally decided to come home," she said angrily. Speechless, Danny still couldn't find the right words to say.

"Just as I thought," she murmured as she went to go sit on her bed, covered with elegant peach and creme designs. Danny sighed just before he sat beside her on the bed.

"Honey, didn't you listen to me over the phone? The plane got delayed twelve hours and I couldn't book any alternative flights. You understand, don't you?" Danny asked, trying to find some sympathy in her eyes.

She looked up and slightly nodded. Danny sighed in relief and gave her an embrace,"Thank you."

"Dad?" she questioned as she looked at her folded hands," That isn't why I am frustrated and look in this disheveled way."

"Marlene? Is there something wrong?" Danny asked his daughter, while she looked at him with an askant. "Why are you glancing sideways like that? Did something happen while I was away? Was it Ethan or was it Aidan? Aidan's only six; you know he doesn't mean it if he did something. Ethan, I guess, wouldn't have any reason to bother you."

"Dad, it isn't them, at least they respect that I don't have a mom. They like me for who I am, and don't care what my past is," Marlene Fenton replied bitterly.

"Did something happen between you and someone at school?"

Marlene smashed her head on her pillow and stared up at the ceiling as if for some help. A tear threatened to shed but she whipped it away quickly. Danny felt his heart wrench when he saw his daughter sniff once, then twice before tears started to pour uncontrollably out of her eyes. Leaning forwards Danny whipped the tears off her face and lent his arms for comfort.

Marlene took his arms graciously and snuggled into his bold, muscular arms. "Dad, he left me for another girl! A girl that actually has both of her parents."

Danny finally understood what had bothered her daughter all this time. Frustrated and disappointed of how he just left on trips for the past two weeks, he wasn't even there when his daughter needed him the most.

"Who left you for another girl?" asked Danny as he tried to be the best father he could be.

"Josh Carson. He said that he found another girl, someone who actually have reputable parents. He said that he would lose his reputation if people found out he was dating me. There are rumours that mom ran off with another guy because you weren't right for her. He said that I was just a girl with no looks, just brains and it was a miracle that he fell for me. He thought I was a snob because I always bragged about you being an astronaut. He just left me."

Unable to find something to say, Danny pulled apart from their hug and got up from her bed. Exiting the room in such a swift manner, Marlene was left in her own thoughts. Seconds later Danny appeared in her room with a letter in his hands.

"Marla," Danny kept his hand on his daughter's shoulder, and said as gentle as he could," Read this on your own time. It will explain everything to you. Honey, you're only fourteen. You have so many years to find the right guy. It took me three years of dating to find the right girl. Boys these days just don't know how to keep a girl with your beauty and brains."

Marlene giggled at the last few words before sighing,"I guess you're right. Thanks Dad. I don't know what I would have done without you. I mean Grandma and Aunt Jazz are always too busy with work. Grandpa and Uncle Nick are men and Ethan and Aidan are just too young to understand. Only you can understand because you are my dad." Marlene faintly smiled at her father. Danny just turned around in response to hide the tears starting to fall down his cheek in a steady beat.

"Yeah, yeah. Now will you wash up and come down for dinner? I could already smell your grandmother's lasagna," Danny ordered his daughter before he left her room in a haste. However, on the other side of the closed door, Danny stood there with his back against the door as he reminisced Marlene's mother's real situation and of why she left them. The only thing he could do about it was cry.

Marlene had just finished her chores when the doorbell rang. Flipping her jet-black hair back, she went to open the door. She stared at the beautiful woman who stood in front of her. She had shoulder-length black hair which was tied in a pony-tail. She wore white hip-huggers and a white tank, which suited her dark skin well. On her feet were high heels of white color.

"Hello, is this the Fenton residence?" asked the lady as she tried to smile at Marlene's stare.

"Oh," Marlene snapped out of her trance, and blushed at her own actions,"I'm sorry. May you please repeat what you said?"

The young lady sighed, but Marlene knew she was annoyed by her not paying attention. "Is this the Fenton residence?"

"Yes, why? Is there someone you would like to meet?" Marlene asked as she motioned for the visitor to come in.

As the young lady stepped inside the house, she took an intake of what the house's pleasant atmosphere had to offer. The ceiling was pale blue with patched white spots, resembling the sky's glory. The wall was painted with creme and champagne gold. The floor, on the other hand, was covered with peach, almost orange carpet. "My, my, this place has changed so much since the last time I was here.

Marlene just raised her eyebrow at the lady's remark. She couldn't remember any renovation of their house. For all that she cared, this house hadn't changed ever since she was born, except for the addition of furniture and paintings, here and there. Ignoring the comment, Marlene spun around and was about to call her father, when the lady tapped on her shoulder. She pivoted on her foot and came face to face with the woman. At this distance, Marlene saw a more detailed look on the visitor's face. She had brown eyes and had a zit on the upper right part of her forehead.

"Yes?" Marlene asked as politely as she could, trying not to reveal her impatience.

"Who's he?" the lady pointed to the left direction, and Marlene smiled graciously.

"Honey, who's at the door...Valerie?" The jet-black haired Fenton stood there stunned as the scene unfolded infront of him. Valerie, who had abandoned him so many years ago, now was standing in his house, right beside his teenage daughter. Unable to think clearly, Danny was just abacked by Valerie's sudden appearance. Funny thing was that Valerie hadn't been seen in Amity Park for the past fifteen years. He wondered why she would just show up for no definite reason, unless she wanted him back.

"Danny? Is that really you? Just as cute as you always were," Valerie giggled fakely as she strutted like a peacock towards Danny. Marlene just stood nearby shocked at the reunion. "Who is this lady?" she mumbled furiously as she forgot how beautiful she thought Valerie was, when she saw Valerie hug her father rather too comfortably.

"Yeah," Danny snuggled out of the embrace rapidly, much to Valerie's disappointment,"What are you doing here?"

"Escuse me? I thought I was always welcomed here!" exclaimed Valerie as she glared at Marlene, before taking Danny's arms into hers. They journeyed into the living room, not bothering to look at Marlene once more. However, Marlene was far from mad at her father's little visitor; she was spiteful. The sooner she learned about this "Valerie" and why she came here, the better it was for Marlene and her dad. Quickly tip-toeing the living room, Marlene stood against the wall, as she eavesdropped on the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sup all! I'm sorry I haven't written in such a long time! I only get the time to update stories every two months. Because of that, I am writing the story's chapters in my notebook at night when my parents don't know I am writing. This chapter will be about another person who I will not reveal yet. You will find out as you read the chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

It was a nightmare! She would have never imagined that looking away for one second could lead to such a fatal disaster. She winced as she reminisced the treacherous day. On a sunny but breezy afternoon, she was driving with her best friend and daughter from Buffalo, U.S.A. to Toronto, Canada. Horns beeping, cars stalling occupied the highway.

She peered over to the other side of the highway, where she saw a traffic jam. Curious of the cause, she raised her head to get a better view. Suddenly, she felt a strong and violent push to the car. The two other girls screamed, until one fell silent, and into a stupor. The driver of the car whipped her head around to see what had hit her car and gasped in an instant, when her car rotated a 180 degree turn, and flipped onto its side.

She, by instinct, looked back and saw the state of her passengers. Her daughter was frantic, and her best friend laid there unconscious. Flipping her jet-black hair back in frustration, she didn't know how to deal with the situation. A million thoughts were swirling and flooding her mind…Will the emergency reach them before it was too late? Were they going to die?

Looking over to the tow truck that had hit them, the truck driver appeared unconscious but the jet-black haired woman was not entirely sure. Her amethyst eyes glanced at the other side of the highway where the drivers and motorists looked shocked that she was alive. Almost forgetting her daughter, she spun her head around and saw her daughter tremble with fear.

"Honey, don't worry. Everything will be alright," she assured her ebony black haired daughter.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Regardless of her fourteen-year-old age, her daughter felt hopeless in the situation.

"Yes. I am going to call help. Stay calm and check if Cam is breathing." Thankfully, she had her cellular phone on the front seat. She dialed 9-1-1 and explained to the emergency station of their situation and whereabouts. After the phone call, she reckoned she drifted to sleep, because that was the last thing she recalled.

In what seemed years, she heard sirens going off and on. "It must be them," she thought. Police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances were bordering the accident scene. First, they went to check the truck driver. Vigilantly and at a snail's pace, an adolescent police officer held onto the handles of the truck to get his balance, as he was traumatized by the wreckage. Balancing on the meridian, the truck was unstable and flipped on top of the officer. He had no chance to run; he died instantly.

"Oh no!" she thought. The firefighters used their ladders as the truck was right-side up again. To their disbelief, they found the driver drinking a coke, unharmed!

"What nonsense is this?! He is alive and well, and here we are trembling with fear!" she thought in disgust.

Next, the emergency service checked her car and found there was no easy way out. Initially, they used the "Jaws of Life" to pull her car to pieces to help them get out of the compressed car. With great caution, they rescued her daughter and best friend. The paramedics wasted no time and rushed the passengers and driver to the nearest emergency.

Once they were in the emergency, the driver's best friend was taken to surgery, due to internal bleeding. Sadly, her best friend died after the six-hour surgery. Her daughter were treated for minor injuries then released. The driver was kept under observation due to a concussion, but left the hospital completely recovered.

As she remembered that day, she had to admit that she had her share of topsy-turvy days and have complained about life, which she knew was not perfect. However, after going through that experience, she was grateful that God allowed her to continue on with this precious gift of life. Many people die and among them, her best friend, but nothing can be done with destiny and fate. She pledged to her best friend was that she will continue on her path, grateful that she has another day to spend with her daughter.

She put down the album she was glancing through, and laid on her bed with a thump. On the urge to close her eyes, she sighed deeply before yelling, "Honey, you can come out now. You don't need to hide."

Suddenly, a luminous figure became visible which revealed a very beautiful, young girl. She had grey shoulder-length hair. Her emerald eyes glistened in the light as she flew in the air. She wore an off-shoulder short of black color over a silver halter top. Wearing black hip-huggers, she flipped back her hair to reveal a moon covered in mist logo on her upper right part of her shirt. On her feet were ankle black boots.

The lady smiled as she saw her daughter floating in the air. "You can change now," she remarked as her daughter stayed in the air, with her arms crossed.

She grinned before a flash of light blinded her mother. Her daughter had transformed into an ebony-haired, cobalt blue-eyed teenager. She wore an azure tank top with a moon on it, and black jeans. Her slippers made a gentle tapping noise as she walked towards the bed where her mother was presently on.

"Hey mom, knock, knock," the teenager beamed once she sat on the bed. Her mother groaned in return and turned to the other side.

"Who's there?" replied her mother annoyed.

The girl's head jerked up in enthusiasm, knowing that her mother couldn't resist a good 'knock, knock' joke, "Darryl."

"Darryl who? And this better not be one of your lame romantic jokes." Her mother scolded and turned to face her daughter once more.

"Aw man, you caught me. Darryl will be always be room in my heart for you." However, when she finished saying her joke, she slumped her shoulders in disappointment. Why didn't her mother ever have a sense of humor and romance? "Mom," she asked, "What do you have against romance?"

The black haired woman seemed surprised but knew that she had to tell her daughter what she always said to her. "I have nothing against romance. It's just that I wasn't able to get the fairy tale life I wanted, as cliché as that sounds."

"Mom," her daughter started to complain, but an idea struck her. She grinned evilly, then said, "Danny said: My New Year's resolution is not to lose my temper.

Sam said: Do you really plan on keeping that resolution?

Danny said: Of course!

What did Sam say?"

Samantha Manson glared at her daughter and wanted to strangle the anger out of her. Knowing that would be impossible, she kept quiet, but grumbled slightly.

"She said: Good – then you won't yell at me if I said I lost my engagement ring!" Sam's daughter started laughing as if she said the most hilarious thing in the world.

"Lea…" Sam started as she sighed in exasperation. "Lea…Lea!" Even her shouting didn't get her daughter to stop her laughing fest. "LEANNA CHLOE MANSON-FENTON!"

Her daughter halted at the sound of her entire name. If someone said her entire name, it usually meant trouble. "Um…yes mom?"

Sam looked at Leanna with frustration, but her expression softened when she found out her daughter's motives for all this jokes and romance business. She wanted her to find her father and they could live all happily ever after, just as they were in fairy tales. "Honey, if you want us to go back to your father, we can't. It's just too hard…for me to go back and say that I have been hiding from you the past fifteen years that I have your daughter. It just doesn't work like that."

"Mom, why can't you yet grasp the fact that I know your past and I know that my father doesn't know that I am his daughter. Just because some sick, wicked ghost who just happens to be your ex-husband wanted to screw you and allow you to face the consequences alone, it doesn't mean you have live alone, single, with a daughter. Like it's said, every woman needs a man, and every man needs a woman." Leanna finished her speech and looked at her mom in hope. Sam sighed in irritation once more, before shedding a tear. Leanna's eyes grew wide open and as she lent forward to wipe it away, she said, "I'm so sorry mom. I didn't mean it like that. It's just…" Soon tears were occupying her eyes, "I want to see my father. I want to know what it's like to play baseball with your father, how to run around and play horsy with your father. I never got the chance to do those things, and I want to those things before it's too late."

Sam closed her eyes as she took an intake of everything Leanna just said. True, her daughter hadn't had any experience of what fatherly love was, and every child needed that to strive in society. However, as her daughter was half-ghost, and she had gotten ghost powers as well, she didn't know if he would accept them. She hadn't even told him that she loved him. All he knew was that she had a daughter, which he was caring for until this very day. There was still the chance that he would take them as his own family.

What if he got married to someone else? She couldn't bear the humiliation if they went there and he was happy with his own wife and kids. What if he hadn't married and stayed single, to look after her daughter, twin of Leanna? Then they all could live together and have a happy ending she wished for all her life. "Lea, pack your bags. We're going to Amity Park."

Leanna's eyes popped wide open, and she had a minute to take in what was said the second before. Seconds later, she jumped up, and rushed to her room to pack her bags. Sam, on the other hand, laid down and couldn't help but be scared to meet the father of her children, after fifteen years. Believe it or not, she was scared to meet Danny Fenton, the love of her life. However, she was going to face her fears and meet her lost love, and her other twin daughter.

**That's it folks! Did y'all like it? This story won't be very long, however. Probably only five chapters or so. If you guys like this chapter, please say so in your review. I am desperate for reviews everyone.**

**I know there are a lot of readers who read this fic, so if you read it, please review! And I will update as soon as possible in return.**

**Bye,**

**Rosefire.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I am writing the third chapter for you readers and reviewers. I would love if all of you would review my chapters! Please? **

Chapter Three

"What do you mean I left you? You're the one who left me fifteen years ago!" Danny Fenton could hardly believe what the women beside was him was saying.

"Me? You're the one who gladly accepts Sam's baby with open arms without even consoling me. What would you do if you were in my situation? Did you really expect me to stay with you, and take care of your best friend's baby? Get real, Danny." Matured Valerie Gray replied with hurt evident in her voice. Her flowing black hair was thrown back when she tried to think of what else to say. Not only did he not tell her about the baby, he had totally shut her off out of his life once the baby was presented to him. She didn't know what to do other than leave him. Perhaps, she thought, it would give him some sense. However, that was nothing Danny had done.

"Val, you know how hard it was for Sam. She gave up her baby to save her life. She was only trying to save her kid from danger." He tried to give reasoning as to his actions fifteen years before. He couldn't have left Sam hanging alone with no one to protect her baby from 'danger' or so she said to him when she gave her the baby.

"What kind of danger? Do you even know who the father is?" That question even stumped Danny as he sunk it in to his mind. Valerie was right; he didn't know the answers to these questions. "You don't even know why Sam left…umm…what's her name?"

Danny looked at her with a straight face. "Marlene. Her name is Marlene Stacie Fenton."

Marlene's eyes widen simultaneously behind the wall where she was standing. Her father had been lying to her all this time. Slowly, she sunk to the floor and had her eyes still wide open. How could he have done this to her? Why didn't he say from the start, "I'm not your daddy; I'm just your mom's best friend"? As she started to think about it, it wouldn't have been a wise idea after all. Nevertheless, who was he kidding? She focussed her attention back to the conversation between her 'dad' and his ex-girlfriend.

"Fine, you don't even know why Sam left _Marlene _to you, but you raise her as if she was your own? Danny, why didn't you even ask Sam about Marlene? Did you have some specific reason not?" Unfortunately, this had caused Danny to glare at Valerie menacingly, and she tried her best to keep him down.

"Do you think I would have asked her why she was giving me her baby if she said Marlene was in danger? What have you done? Think, Val, would you ask a mother why she was giving away your baby? It must have been hard for Sam already; I didn't want to hurt her anymore than needed."

Marlene's eyes welled up with tears at the thought of how much Danny cared for her mother. He didn't want to hurt her mother, supposedly 'Sam', so he just readily accepted her with no questions. Valerie's eyes mirrored Marlene's. In addition, she didn't know how much Danny had cared for Sam. She knew there was something more between Sam and Danny than just friendship, but she let it go easily. However, when Sam had left town for university, she finally understood the extent of Sam and Danny's relationship. Because of that, she didn't want anything to come between her and Danny. She knew she had been selfish, and she knew she still was. However, it was always hard for her to let go Danny, knowing that he had never actually liked her as much as she hoped.

"Danny," her voice croaked as she attempted to speak to him, "I've always understood what your situations were and what you were circumstances you were under. The only problem was that I was afraid I was going to lose you. Call me selfish, but after all you've done for me, I didn't want to lose you, like I did in freshman year. After I both found out about your ghost secret, I felt an odd connection between us, as if we were always meant to be together. You must have been scared, telling me that you were half-ghost and all, during senior year. However, I knew that you trusted me, and that's what made our relationship so interesting. I trusted you with everything, and you trusted me with everything. Regardless of how much I trusted you, you never told me about Marlene. You shut me out of your life, and I then thought you didn't trust me. What did you expect me to do? Just leave you, and move on in life, as if you and I never met? Danny, I don't know if you would call teenage hormones love, but as an adult, I am saying this, I like you a lot, and I don't want to let you go." Even for Danny who was a graduate from college, found this speech long. However, it had hit him where Valerie hoped it would. Danny's soft spot was his heart, and he knew that Val and Sam were the only girls who knew how to hit it, other than Marlene.

Danny leant forward to Valerie and gave her an embrace and whispered into her hair, "Val, I know it must have been hard without me, and with me not telling you, but I've moved on. I have a beautiful daughter, even if she isn't my biological daughter. No one else has occupied my heart other than my family and Marlene. I'm sorry Val, but go find another guy for you."

"Except Sam." Danny immediately released the hug and gaped at Valerie in shock. Surely she didn't know how he really feels for Sam, right? Even through the years he was dating Valerie and before, he didn't want anyone to find out, especially Sam, his true feelings towards the Gothic girl. When he saw her mysterious black hair, or her exceptional mauve eyes, he had that tingling feeling that he could only find one solution to. He liked Samantha Manson, whether he wanted to or not.

"How did you…" Danny started in doubt of what he heard.

Valerie rolled her eyes, and in a sarcastic tone of voice, she stated, "How could anyone not guess from the way you give your side glances to her, the way you laugh with her and about her, the way you talk about her all the time?"

Marlene wiped the tears off her face in enthusiasm and stood up against the wall once more, with her ear closest to them as possible. What Danny and Valerie talked about now gave Marlene hope that her father had feelings for her true mom. No one had still realized that she was there, and she was glad.

However, as she was ready to hear more, she gave herself a bang on the head. Why did she eavesdrop on the conversation as human as she could always go ghost? Instantly, she transformed to her ghost self, on command. Her outfit was similar to her twin's sisters as means by colors, nothing else. She wore a jet-black color collar shirt with buttons, and silver hip huggers with a black belt, with LS in a fancy logo. On her feet were ankle boots, and nothing else was different about her other than her hair and eyes. Because she was supposedly one-quarter ghost, her eyes were a bottle green color, not the usual bright lime green color, and her hair was platinum blonde, a whitish-silvery color. She was the one who had picked the outfit for crime fighting. Thinking it was appropriate to look your best when you fought, she picked the clothes she did. As well, her name suited her clothing. Once again, she was the one who picked her name: Lady Spectre.

Immediately as she turned invisible, she heard perfectly what Danny and Valerie were saying. All she hoped was that her father's ghost sense would not go off soon.

"But no one knew that I liked her…how did you?"

"Come on, Danny, stop kidding yourself. Even Tucker knew that you liked Sam and Sam liked you." Valerie's hand covered her mouth as soon as she realized what she said. What she said now would keep Danny hoping that Sam would come back to him.

"Did you say Sam likes me back?"

"_Liked. _I said liked, not likes. Yeah, she did like you back when we were in high school. However, when she went to college, she must've found someone else, considering she was with a child." Valerie paused, thinking of what else to say. Regardless of her sentimental side of her personality, she still knew how to hurt someone's feelings, and gain something out of it. "I doubt she even liked you that much, Danny. She screwed someone else and gave you the product as if she wanted to see you suffer with her mistakes. I bet you now she doesn't even remember about Marlene. I bet you anything she is with a husband and kids, and she is happier than ever. Danny, I think Sam has forgotten about her past, and moved on in life. I want you to do the same thing. Marlene deserves a mother with all her coping. She doesn't have a mother to tell things that she can only tell a mother."

Danny thought back to when Marlene told him about her break-up with Josh. As more he thought about it, Valerie was right. Marlene needed a mother to bake cookies with, or go shopping with, or just plain talk with. He never wanted to see his daughter suffer, but she did anyway. She didn't have a mother. She needed a mother before it was too late. However, even though he thought Marlene needed a mother, he thought Valerie was wrong when she said Sam moved on. If she really did like him, she would have remained single and find a way to come back to him and her daughter. On the other hand, if she never did like him, and if Val was right by saying she just gave Marlene because of a mistake, he was unintelligent of waiting for her to come back. The more he thought about it, the more logic came to his mind. Finally, he came down with a decision that he hoped would benefit everyone.

Meanwhile, Marlene had turned back to her human self, and stayed in the same position as before. She had hoped from the start that her dad did not lose hope. She hoped her father was waiting for her mother. "I hope Dad won't give in to Valerie," Marlene whispered hopefully to herself before listening to the conversation.

"I'm sorry, Val, but I'm sticking with my initial thought. I am waiting for Sam, whether you like it or not. She was the only one who understood me, and I don't care whether Marlene is my daughter or not biologically. Sam gave me her and it is my responsibility and duty to wait and care for Marlene until my Sam comes back to me." Danny finished with a deep sigh, followed by a silent 'yes' by Marlene.

Val's eyes widened as she tried to sink in the information. Finally, before calming herself down, she said, "Fine. Danny, I don't care whether you will come to me or not, I am just sorry for you when you turn 60 years old and Sam hasn't still come back. I hope you understand that you are committing a huge mistake that will affect your life forever. If you change your mind, I will always…" she was interrupted by the doorbell. Danny and Valerie had mirrored surprised faces.

Just as Danny was about to stand to attend the door, Marlene yelled, "I get it." She raced to the front door with abundance of happiness she couldn't even imagine. When she open the door, it revealed two ladies about the same height, but one seem to be in her mid-twenties to early-thirties while the other was about the same age as Marlene. Both had jet-black hair but one had azure eyes while the other had amethyst eyes, mirroring Marlene's. Marlene was surprised, but calmly asked, "Who are you?"

The older woman's eyes widened, but she spoke, "Is this the Fenton residence?"

Marlene's eyebrow raised, and she answered, "Yes, and who might you be?"

Instantaneously, the younger woman's eyes sparkled with glee, and she answered, "We are here for my father and by the looks of it, I would guess you are my sister. My name is Leanna Chloe Manson-Fenton."

Marlene's eyes widened when she heard her last name, and what made her eyes widen even more was when the older woman said, "I am Samantha Manson, mother of Leanna. Is Danny here?"

**I know it was quite fast for Sam and Leanna to come to Fenton Works so fast, but they live closer than expected, and Val and Dan had a long talk. Anyways, the reason behind Sam's disappearance will come in the next chapter. The reasoning on why she left Marlene will also come so please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I really love that so many people out there like this story. Sadly, this will be the last chapter. Sorry if it is rushed, but I'll try to make this one a good one! **

**Please review!**

Chapter Four

Marlene's eyes remained widened until Sam snapped her fingers in front of her daughter. "Are you alright, dear? You looked as if you had seen a ghost?"

Shaking her head wildly, Marlene rushed from the front door into the living room. When Danny and Valerie saw her, they both were shocked by her facial expression. "Honey, are you alright? Who was at the door?" Danny asked as he held his daughter by her shoulders.

She was hyperventilating slowly, then rapidly, but slowed down when she saw both of the women walk into the living room. Danny and Valerie noticed this and turned around. Danny gasped at the sight. There, right before him were a woman who looked like Sam, and another miniature version of herself. He knew that at last, she had returned to him.

"Sam?" Danny whispered silently, more to reassure himself then to ask the question. Valerie had found this opportunity to leave the reunion between the two in silence, and closed the door softly behind her as she left Fenton Works. She knew that Sam being here gave her no chance at getting him back.

Marlene had just recovered from her shock, and she watched intensely the reunion and hoped to gather some information. Sam just remained silent, and let her daughter to talk.

"Are you Danny, sir? If you are, we are in luck!" Leanna shouted in glee knowing that she was in the right place.

"Yes, in fact I am, and who might you be?" Still puzzled, he had finally mustered up his composition, and asked his question softly.

"I'm Leanna Chloe Manson-Fenton, and my mom said that you are my dad." Danny's eyes went wide in shock and bewilderment. What did she mean that he was her dad?

"Sam? Please answer my question; are you Sam?" Danny pleaded in such a way he never did before.

Reluctantly, seeing the hurt in his eyes, Sam spoke for the first time. "Yes, Danny…I am Sam. She is also my daughter."

Marlene's eyes were filled with tears, finally getting the chance to meet her mother. She knew from the start that she was indeed her mother from Sam's hair and eyes. Marlene looked like a miniature Sam.

"Sam? Then…Marlene has a twin?" Danny asked questioningly. He had never known that Marlene would even have a twin, and that Sam would give her daughter away, while keeping the other one. It did not make any sense, to both him and Marlene.

"Danny, please, I need to talk to you, and need to start by apologizing. I am so sorry that I left my daughter with you, and that I had never told you my situation. I left you to grieve over me for so many years, and I had not even given you a letter saying that I was alright."

Sam paused, and looked at Marlene with great passion. Danny was about to interject but she continued anyway.

"I need to tell you about Marlene and Leanna's father, and why I had left you Marlene. Are you free or do you even want to talk to me after all I've done? I will understand perfectly if you don't."

When Danny had not said anything, Sam knew that she could not do anything to seek his forgiveness. Half-heartedly, she took Leanna by the arm and turned around. She was about to leave the house, when Danny said, "I've never been mad at you, and yes, I do want to talk to you, Sam."

Sam's eyes twinkled with merriment as she turned around and looked at Danny. Finally knowing that he was willing to talk to her even after all these years, she started to talk. "Well, I guess you would want to know everything from the beginning."

Both Danny and Marlene nodded their head simultaneously. Sam sighed, but Leanna put her hand on her mother's shoulder for comfort. She smiled at her daughter, before continuing. "Well, it all started when I went to APU (**A/N: made it up!**). There I was doing well in studying to be an environmentalist. I had always thought that I was never going to be interested in dating as I knew that university was going to be very hard, but when I met…him…it all changed."

Danny's eyes widened suddenly as he figured out the mystery behind Marlene's birth. This man must've been her father. Just the thought of Sam carrying someone else's children made him sick to the stomach. He let her continue on without any interruptions.

"His name was Jared X. I had never known why his last name was X until a while later. He was a typical student. He had black, jet-black, hair, and he had the most beautiful emerald green eyes any person would die for. The minute I saw him, I literally fell head over heels in love with him. He was a unique person who didn't care what other people thought of him. He was Goth, he was a vegetarian, and valued the environment, as much as, wait scratch that --- more than I did. He had been my partner for this assignment once and didn't talk after that. However, he finally asked me out, and I immediately said yes.

We got very close, dating for six months, and we were pretty intense. One day, he said he had a surprise for me. Eagerly hoping that he might pop the question, I accepted his surprise and waited anxiously until the day. However, his surprise was something I couldn't have even imagined. He took me to Amity Park, and…" Sam's eyes welled up with tears for reasons soon to be discovered by Danny. He wanted to desperately wipe her tears and reassure her that everything was alright. On the other hand, Leanna hugged her mother and urged her to continue. This sight made Marlene jealous of her 'sister' because she was the one who comforted her mother in times like this, not her.

Sam wiped her tears and continued, "He wanted to sleep with me. He took me here, Fenton Works, and we broke into your house. We went into your room when you were asleep, and he…Just then, I found out that he was a ghost and that he needed a human body to enjoy me. He knew from past knowledge that I had feelings for you, Danny, and he overshadowed you and used your body. He enjoyed me, and a few weeks later, he left me because of something I told him back at APU."

This time, even though Danny was shocked and perplexed of the situation, he interrupted, "You told him that you were pregnant with my children. That's why you gave Marlene to me; you wanted me to have my girl. Why didn't you tell me before? Why didn't you at least tell me that she was MY DAUGHTER?" The last few words he shouted which made all three girls flinch.

Sam shut her eyes knowing that he would be mad at her. Leanna saw this and turned to her father, enraged, "WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND HER SITUATION? IF YOU WERE IN THIS SITUATION, WOULD YOU HAVE SAID THAT I AM GIVING YOU MY DAUGHTER AND PLEASE LOOK AFTER HER? DOES IT MAKE SENSE AT ALL? YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW MARLENE WAS YOUR DAUGHTER UNTIL FEW MOMENTS AGO!" Leanna gasped for air after she said so much. Danny looked at Leanna and thought for moments about Sam's dilemma. The more he thought about it, the more he found Leanna right. He wouldn't have done the same thing. Danny looked at Sam in pleading.

"I'm sorry Sam. It's just so hard to forget someone you love dearly and just see them suddenly appear on your doorstep. When I saw you and Leanna, I couldn't even move. I was so shocked and surprised. Not that you told me this, I don't…know what to say…other than that I love you, and I hope that you will never leave me again like you did for fourteen years."

Widened, Sam's eyes looked at Danny in amazement. Did he really mean that he loved her? And that all of her hiding was for nothing? She didn't need to hide from the truth all along? She smiled suddenly and rushed into an embrace with Danny. Danny was surprised but returned it. In his arms, he heard her whisper, "I love you too Danny. I will never leave you again." Before they knew it, they were endured into a passionate moment with both daughters with arms on each other's shoulders with a bright smile on their faces.

"A match…" Marlene started, as she beamed at her newfound sister.

"Made in heaven." Leanna agreed with her twin sister.

-Two Years Later-

"How is he doing?" Danny Fenton asked his fiancée, when he gazed upon the infant inside her arms.

She looked up and beamed at her partner, "Just fine. I can't believe that he's already born."

"I know what you mean, and this time we will raise him together." Danny placed a peck on Sam's cheek and looked at his son.

Before the moment between three had lasted, two teenagers stormed into the room with stuffed toys and goodies.

"Mom, here's some things for him that we bought," Marlene stated as she started to decorate the room with the stuffed toys.

Leanna rolled her eyes and remarked, "My little bro doesn't need a room full of toys to know that we love him, Marla."

"Whatever, Lea! I'm still decorating this room and am going to lively it up." Marlene rushed to one corner of the room and put down a blue teddy bear on the counter. Danny and Sam laughed at the two bickering, and Danny held his fiancée by her shoulder.

"Derek, welcome to the family," Sam said to her son into her arms.

Danny squeezed her shoulder and replied, "We are going to do just fine."

**THE END! **

**Love it? I hope so! I loved the ending! Anyways, I hope you found this story really good and I hope you all would give me some tips on how to write better for my other and future stories! Thanks!**

**Until next time and a new story…**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


End file.
